El fuego del pasado
by Rosie C.B
Summary: Despues de estar tanto tiempo sumida en un cielo sin estrellas, ¿es acaso un pecado intentar seguir adelante? – ¡Maldito y traicionero destino! – Gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Por qué te empeñas en recordármelo? ¿Acaso te he burlado alguna vez? ¿Qué de malo hecho para que evites a toda costa que sea feliz y quiera seguir adelante con mi vida? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz mi


Otra vez ahí estaba ella como siempre cuando algo de su pasado regresaba para recordarle lo desdichada que era, para recordarle que estaba sola, que no le tenía a él, recostada sobre aquella vieja cama que tantos recuerdos le traía, ella sabia el daño que le hacía ir a esa vieja cabaña, esa que habían construido juntos durante muchas horas cuando aun eran novios, ella la había soñado y el la había construido tal como ella la deseaba, era su sueño hecho realidad, era el inicio de su "Felices por siempre" o al menos así lo pensó ella. Sabía que no era el mejor lugar para pasar sus tardes, seamos realistas no era el mejor lugar para estar ni ahora ni nunca, ahí la consumían los recuerdos de él, de ella, de ellos felices, riendo, jugando… amándose. Pero así como todos somos masoquistas alguna vez en la vida, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, era ahí el único lugar donde ella sentía que todo había sido real, que no lo había inventado como tantas veces en sus sueños, ella lo veía regresar, pero luego después de tanta felicidad… despertaba.

Tomo el viejo reproductor que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños 16, se coloco los auriculares y subió la música al tope, para así escapar de la realidad, que la música aliviara sus penas, inconscientemente cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de golpe al percatarse que la imagen que le inundaba era él, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios. Suspiro audiblemente sentía el frio aire inundar sus sentidos, el silencio era sepulcral, casi como si anunciara una catástrofe, ella lo sabía. Fijo la vista en el techo, intentaba encontrar figuras inexistentes en el techo de madera, buscaba a toda costa evitar los pensamientos, los recuerdos e incluso quería olvidar donde se encontraba, no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo en ese sitio, su padre llegaría en cualquier momento como siempre cuando se escabullía para sufrir por los tiempos perdidos, por los recuerdos, por el.

– ¡Maldito y traicionero destino! – Gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Por qué te empeñas en recordármelo? ¿Acaso te he burlado alguna vez? ¿Qué de malo hecho para que evites a toda costa que sea feliz y quiera seguir adelante con mi vida? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz más o al menos un poco de lo que él lo es sin mí? – termino en un susurro con los ojos aguados y las lagrimas amenazando con escapar en cualquier momento, quebrando así la barrera que ella había construido, que se había impuesto cuando él se marcho. _Ya no llores mas, no por él_. Se reprendió en silencio meses después de su partida, pero hoy después de encontrárselo camino al hospital se lo encontró en el parque, de la mano de una chica una hermosa morena con el vientre abultado, se veían felices, enamorados, se veían radiantes en su burbuja, ella solo pudo bajar la mirada y seguir su camino, pidiendo a Dios, si es que existía que nadie hubiese notado su presencia, y menos con esa canción, su canción, con la que algún día lejano se prometieron amor eterno e incondicional.

Hacía demasiado tiempo no la escuchaba, incluso llego a pensar que la había borrado de todos sus artefactos electrónicos, al igual que el solo han sido una ilusión, un hermoso, cruel y muy vivido sueño, pero no fue así y ahí estaba el constante dolor en su pecho, ese vacío que no le dejaba olvidar que ya no tenía corazón, que él se lo había llevado junto con su felicidad. Ese hermoso ladrón que la había escogido a ella como su más grande y perfecto golpe, la cereza del pastel. ¿Cuál había sido el pecado que ella había cometido para sufrir de esa manera?

Sin embargo atesoraba recelosa cada momento vivido junto a él, preguntándose constantemente ¿Lo volvería a hacer? ¿Volvería a entregarle su corazón? Pero no era lo suficiente fuerte como para contestar su propia pregunta.

Tenía la febril idea que lograba convencer a todos a su alrededor que estaba bien, que lograba engañarlos que había vuelto a ser la misma chica feliz que fue antes de él, pero no estaba sino lejos de la verdad, todos sabían que la hermosa chica de ojos cafés sufría en silencio, ya no había felicidad en su rostro, que a pesar de sonreír la felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos, que aun que ya no estuvieran rojos e hinchados como al principio ella seguía con el corazón roto. Todos sufrían con ella al no saber cómo aliviar sus penas o reducirlas al menos, por eso ella prefería estar sola, en aquel hermoso pero fatídico lugar.

¿Es que acaso aun después de todo guardaba la esperanza que el regresara a su lado? Después de un tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Importaba? Ella ya no contaba los segundos, toda marca de tiempo se había detenido para ella, era egoísta de su parte y lo sabía, era orgullosa de eso no había duda, tanto que nunca iba a aceptar (al menos no frente a alguien) que aun sufría por el… pero sobre todo se amaba a sí misma y haría lo que fuera para de dejarlo todo atrás, estaba determinada a acabar con ello.

Desde hacía días venia sopesando la idea de acabar con su sufrimiento, con el dolor, con todo… pero aun no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo sería el momento adecuado, en ese instante lo supo, le cruzo como una fugaz estrella que ilumina la noche mas ocurra, noche en la que ella estaba sumida.

La nana que su padre le compuso cuando cumplió 5 años, inundaba sus pensamientos, escucharla era como estar en brazos de su padre, se sentía segura, a salvo, invencible, fuerte, pero sobre todo decidida, busco con la mirada algo que le sirviera para sus planes, pero se encontró con un pequeña caja de zapatos que contenía muchos de sus secretos, se levanto de la cama, la tomo con suma delicadeza y se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar, donde abrió la caja inundándose del olor a rosas y recuerdos que expelía la pequeña caja. Lo primero que vio fue esa primera nota que él le había dado.

"_**Espérame bajo nuestro árbol a las 8pm, tengo una sorpresa para ti…**_

_**Jamás olvides que te quiero"**_

La releyó con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos, cuantas promesas, cuanto amor, cuantas ilusiones, cuantas mentiras en tan pocas palabras, una sonrisa irónica surco su rostro. Nuevamente se levanto, esta vez se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró en el primer cajón un encendedor, sonriente aun lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo llevo de regreso a la habitación. Tomo el triste papel y le prendió fuego. Lo dejo caer sobre la cama donde habían estado tantas noches juntos, donde se habían hecho uno y prometido una hermosa familia feliz. Mentiras.

Tela, madera, papel, algunos peluches, tarjetas, cajas, todo absolutamente todo lo que él le había obsequiado, lo que guardaran algún recuerdo de él, ardían en la cama, todo quedaría reducido a cenizas, la casa entera ardería rápido,. Se quedo mirando como empezaba a propagarse el abrazador fuego consumía todo a su paso. Sopesando la idea de quedarse y así desaparecer con todo, después de todo, nadie lo sabría, no hasta que todo hubiera terminado y nadie pudiera hacer nada por ella, pero no podía, no se permitiría ser egoísta por sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos e incluso por ella misma.

A paso lento salió de la cabaña de madera, se volvió antes de terminar de cruzar el umbral y tiro su móvil, ahí se perderían las últimas fotos, videos, llamadas, mensajes, canciones todo quedaría reducido a nada cuando el fuego hiciera su trabajo. Cerró la puerta y camino fuera del pequeño jardín que con tanto esmero su abuela le había ayudado a construir, se sentó bajo un gran árbol, lo suficiente para que una de sus sobresalientes ramas le sirviera como refugio, donde podía observar la brillante e hipnótica danza que realizaban las llamas. Estaba lo suficiente cerca para observarlo todo pero lejos para ser alcanzada por alguna chispa rebelde.

Observo por un largo rato sin derramar más que una solitaria lagrima, ya no dolía… es mas empezó a sentir como si el peso que había cargado estos últimos meses desapareciera con el fuego ¿Acaso era eso lo que necesitaba para dejarlo atrás? ¿Quemar todos sus recuerdos? No lo sabía, pero por primera vez sonrió con felicidad, felicidad verdadera, cuando una nube gris de polvo y cenizas fue todo lo que quedo de sus recuerdos.

Era tiempo de avanzar, de seguir adelante, sonreír de verdad, olvidarlo todo y dejar atrás al chico que tanto la hizo sufrir –Adiós… para siempre– susurro levantándose cuando una gota de agua acaricio sus labios, pero no eran lagrimas, al menos no de ellas, sino del cielo, el cielo lloraba su felicidad, alababan su fuerza y estas eran gotas dulces que ayudarían a limpiar lo que quedaba vivo de sus recuerdos, el golpeteo se hizo más insistente convirtiéndose así en un torrencial, empapándola a ella, a la hermosa chica de bucles broncíneos y risilla sincera que tenia la pinta de un ángel recién caído del cielo.

Al cerciorarse que nada quedaba ahí, dio la vuelta y emprendió camino hacia casa de sus abuelos, ahí estarían todos como todas las tardes esperándola, rogando a Dios por un milagro a su hermoso milagro, como cada cierto tiempo esperaban después de esa espantosa rutina, pero hoy habría cambiado algo y se llevarían una enorme sorpresa al ver cruzar la puerta a una hermosa, nueva y feliz chica, mas fuerte, decidida y feliz, ya no mas la niña triste que lloraba en cada rincón, ya no mas lamentarse que le habían roto el corazón de la manera más vil, después de todo ella era hermosa, era una chica fuerte, ella era Renesmee.

* * *

Esta es mi primera historia, y como toda madre primeriza estoy algo nerviosa...

Me gustaria saber si les gusto o la odian, por favor haganmelo saber para asi animarme y escribir algo mas o quedarme en el olvido para siempre u_u


End file.
